The Other Side of Wonderland
by VeryWithdrawn
Summary: Her goal was to escape and never be found. Their goal was to find and exterminate her. It's a kill-or-be-killed game. It seems Wonderland isn't as wonderful as it seems. Contains OC...kind of.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: So ah, I don't own Naruto or Alice in Wonderland. If I did, I would already have already jumped through the rabbit hole and never come back.

Introduction:

In this game, we are meant play a role of some sort. The role is the very essence of our being. It is what defines us and marks our future. The fact that it's power almost levels that of The Gamemaker is not the scary part, but the fact that it already has an ending laid out for us; scribbled onto a piece of paper, burned onto a disk, and copied for the enjoyment of the Watchers who forced us to play this wretched game where everyone stabs each other's back with their bloodstained knives.

How sick.

But it doesn't matter that my friend Kelly turned into a purple, grinning cat, or that Crystal was morphed into a power-hungry queen with a decapitating-head fetish, or that Vivian became a crazy hatter with an affinity for tea. No one cares that Ryan's a delusional hare, or that Nicole's some white-rabbit with a pocket watch, or that my name isn't even Alice…

"What only matters is our survival of this game," says the grinning feline on the tree branch. I look up at it with disdain. It's prior face, the one that I once knew, is no more. I don't intend to stay here, you stupid cat.

She chuckled and, like a mind reader, said, "You're stuck here, whether you like it or not." Brandishing a sword, she pointed the dangerous metal to my face. "Let's begin, shall we?"

End of Introduction

**If there is anything wrong, please review and tell me so. I would like to improve in my writing. **

**Have a good one!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Alice in Wonderland. If I did, I would having tea with the Mad Hatter and the March Hare. Sasori and Deidara would be there too.**

**Chapter 1: Hole**

It was after a meeting with Leader-sama that everyone went outside of the Akatsuki lair to bask in the sun's warm rays; an uncommon event in Amegakure's usual wet and rainy weather.

Konan must have been out carrying God's deeds.

On a hill overlooking the village, under the Weeping Tree, laid Itachi nibbling on bocchan dango skewered onto a stick. Kisame, sat to the side, appeared to be sleeping, but any sane ninja would have known that he was up and alert. Deidara and Sasori made idle conversation about art's true meaning as Kakuzu counted a wad of bills and Hidan performed his daily routine of self-mutilation. Truly, it was one of those rare, leisurely tasteful days…just like the weather. There were no words spoken, besides the Iwa bomber and Sand puppet's chit-chat regarding something about clay and wood, but even that held a remarkably calm undertone. There was no need to spoil something as nice as this. S-class criminals never have any time to relax and enjoy something so simple as the sun's warmth these days.

There was a slight whistle from a breeze and the shuffling of shinobi feet could be heard throughout the market. It seems the Akatsuki aren't the only ones taking advantage of the nice weather. The shrills of the food vendors echoed throughout the area, haggling responses followed suit. It was a fluttering moment of nostalgia for the criminals; the days before their treacherous acts that lead them to their present status.

As with any other village, this one had children. As with any other village, children went out to play, their shrieks of laughter from a game of tag slightly irritating the men on the slightly wet and grassy hill. But even so, children laughing was a natural occurrence.

And yet, what was _that_ sound?

It was a child's voice, yes. It could have been coming from the annoying twats playing tag, yes. But this sound unnerved the highly skilled criminals. Deidara and Sasori stopped their bickering as Itachi shifted his gaze behind him.

It was coming from the Weeping Tree.

The men's attention was solely on the voluminous, twisted plant. Upon inspection, Kisame discovered a medium-sized rabbit hole at the foot of the tree. He tilted his head and listened. The voice was indeed coming from it.

And it sounded as if the voice was _falling_.

A particularly curious thing, considering that it was a rabbit hole; big enough to fit a large rabbit, but not a human, much less a human child.

And even if, somehow, a child managed to squeeze into that 3ft of a diameter hole, how could one fall _through_ something once made by an animal that clearly walks in a horizontal manner? Before they could ponder this thought, out popped a pair of legs, adorning strange shoes and torn stockings.

"What the fuck?!" Hidan was the first to comment. "Are those fucking legs?!"

Almost everyone was as stunned as he. It's not everyday you see something so odd protrude from a hole on the ground.

"Perhaps it is a jutsu gone wrong," responded a monotone voice. Sasori was one of the only few that could keep a calm composure.

"Well, whadda we gonna do?" Kisame grinned and reached for his sword, "Could be a spy."

"Blow up the hole, yeah!"

"Chop off the legs. I can get a couple of bucks off of it."

"How about we just fuckin' leave-"

*POP*

The legs disappeared.

And like the S-class shinobi they are, they quickly jumped away from the alien subject, all the while taking out their respective weapons. In the shinobi world, it is only reasonable to guess that a **POP** would mean the byproduct of the Kage Bushin no Jutsu or some other form of a ninja technique. So, of course, they expected to see a ninja, ready to avenge their clan or get them back for that muffin they stole or something like that.

But, instead, they were stunned to find, passed out on the dirt, a girl.

Who was about the size of Kisame's palm.

…

"Did I accidentally inhale toxic paint fumes from Deidara's room, or is there a fuckin' fairy on the ground?"

"My paint fumes can't induce hallucinogenic effects, dumbass ('Who're you callin a dumbass, tranny?!') And a fairy? Seriously? Anyone can obviously see that that's a doll."

"Quit bickering brat. Can't you see it's a human?"

"It sure is one puny girlie, ain't it Sasori?"

"If all of you are done with your useless bantering, I'm going to take her. I do believe that an interesting specimen such as her would fetch a hefty price in the market."

As the men continued on with their babbling, no one except for Itachi, who chose not to humor them with a line consisting of more than one syllable, noticed that the girl was slowly coming to consciousness. The little "doll" got up. Her legs swayed while knocking against each other. She held her head as if she had a massive headache.

Itachi took this chance to analyze her clothing. It certainly was not from this world, and if it had been, certainly not from any discovered country on the map. The brown haired girl wore a blue dress (that look quite silly, for the bottom looked as if it had been modeled after an umbrella) topped with a white apron. Her legs were covered in torn stockings and her feet sported a pair of scratched up, peculiar, and uncomfortable-looking shoes. Before he had a chance to ask of her identity, the girl, with one hand still massaging her forehead, lifted up her other hand to a 'wait a minute' position. Itachi raised an eyebrow. Did this tiny person just give him an attitude? Clearly the fact that he towered above her and could easily kill her with one stomp had no effect on the deranged person.

The girl took no notice of his annoyance, as she reached into her apron and brandished a questionable clump of something. She took a bite, chewed and swallowed.

Itachi twitched. 'I was told to wait a minute so she can have a snack?! That's it, I'm-'

He was snapped out of his daydream as he realized,

'_She's growing,'_

By now, everyone had stopped their arguing to witness this strange phenomenon. It was clearly not a jutsu, as the girl did not grow like those of, say, the Akimichi clan, but rather, she grew similar to that of an extending nautical telescope. The Akatsuki have never seen anything like it and they were still in awe (of course, the awe was not shown on their faces; they are still dangerous criminals, after all) even when the stranger had stopped growing. Nothing came from her besides the groaning and the clutching of the head. She finally lifted her head up and managed to mumble something incoherent. However, they, the shinobi who are profound for, in part, their excellent hearing, could unmistakably make out the mumbling.

"That stupid cat."

**Author's Note: So, thanks for reading! Review please! **


	3. Chapter 3

**I once read that Disclaimers are dumb. I totally agree. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Alice in Wonderland. Quite obvious, isn't it?**

**Chapter 2: Hooo Are You?**

If one were to select something akin to the ninja arts as their occupation, one of the most important rules (besides always sharpening one's kunai) is to always expect the unexpected. As criminals of a rank higher than Jonin, the Akatsuki know this all too well. However, it could not be helped that their "expecting of the unexpectedness" didn't apply here. At this point, they were nearly dumfounded.

"Who're you, girl?" said Kisame.

The stranger looked up. "What?"

"I said, Who Are You?"

The girl stared at him, her eyes spacing out every passing second, as if she was remembering a distant memory. Of a certain cat. Of a certain rabbit. Of a certain Hatter. Of a certain hare. And certainly of a certain queen. Kisame nudged her harshly with Samehada's handle.

"Sorry. You just reminded me of someone," she said. "_Who are you_, eh? Nasty little bugger, he was. Always trying to poison me with that damn hookah." She snickered as she remembered that fond, _fond _memory. The puppet nin snapped her out of her trance.

"Don't stray from the question," said Sasori, "My patience is wearing thin. Who. Are. You."

She glared up at the puppet (the girl was a good head shorter than him). And in an act of either bravery or stupidity, smirked at him.

Sasori snapped. He pulled out a kunai, dripping with a purple substance, and, in a blink of an eye, slashed her cheek. Head flung violently back. The Akatsuki members stared nonchalantly at the scene. They've seen it many times. It was only a shame that the pipsqueak had to die before they tortured information out of her. They waited for the agonizing scream that always, _always _followed one of Sasori's poison attacks.

But none came.

Instead, the girl, from her bent-back position, slowly brought herself up to her prior upright position. _Cricks _and _pops_ could be heard as her bones adjusted back from the sudden impact from the kuni. A smile adorned her face as purple and red gunk oozed from the ripped flesh. A surely ironic sight to see.

Sasori narrowed his eyes.

"No, I was wrong. The _lot_ of you are just like him," she beamed. "'Course, he would have tried finishing me off with something a little less pathetic." Her eyes were fixated on the senbon Sasori was pulling out.

"And as for my name," she smiled, the distant look once again in her eyes, "It's Alice."

Sasori jammed the senbon into her neck and she passed out.

**Author's note: When I saw those three reviews, I was so giddy! :D Thanks Yuti-chan and Inner Jashinist! So, please review! I would like to see how I am doing with my writing. And yes, I know this chapter is short, sorry!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: The ownership of Naruto or Alice in Wonderland does not belong to the authoress.**

**Chapter 3: Anything But**

When Alice awoke on the hard, wooden chair, she found herself tied with, not rope, but strings made of a strange, blue, fluid-like material. She fingered the strands that bound her wrists together. It felt smooth. She tried to pull away her wrists. It was taut. Alice furrowed her eyebrows.

"Curiouser and curiouser," she said.

"What's so curious, Alice?" she asked.

"It's not rope, and yet it binds, Alice."

"But wire is not a rope, and yet the rabbit caught you, Alice."

"I suppose you're right, Alice."

A light chuckle echoed throughout the dimly lit room. Unbeknownst to the captive, there was a two-way mirror in the room. Behind it stood the notorious Akatsuki themselves.

"Leader-sama, what do you think?" asked Kakuzu.

The man who seemed to be covered by the dark shadows stared intently at the girl in wooden chair. She was, at the moment reciting what seemed to be a poem about a crocodile, or at least attempting to. It kept alternating between a little crocodile and a busy bee.

"She's not a ninja," said Leader-sama.

" We gathered that much," said Deidara with a slight eyeroll.

The shadowed man glared at his minion, but said nothing as he turned to Sasori. "I assume the weapon you used had poison on it?"

"Yes. It was a neurotoxin chemical that was designed to slowly torture the victim until death."

Leader turned his head back to the eccentric girl behind the glass. "She must be strong if she was able to resist this kind of poison, and it was _Sasori's_ creation, no less."

"Will you recruit her to the organization?" asked Itachi.

There was a pause as Leader-sama crossed his arms and drummed his fingers against his elbow. "We'll see, after the interrogation." And with that, he opened the door to his left and entered the interrogation room.

"Whadda think'll happen?" said Kisame.

"Feh, isn't it obvious? She's gonna get the shit beat outta her then she'll join the Akatsuki," said Hidan. "That's how it's always been."

"I dunno, she's a tough cookie. Even Leader-sama said so," said Kisame, "I say, if she gets outta the charka strings, she'll land one punch. Then she'll get the shit beat outta her."

"Quiet." Sasori glared at the duo. "It's starting."

Leader-sama stood before the girl, radiating a killer's aura. This did not seem to affect Alice, a grin bore her face.

"You must be delusional, girl, to be smiling like that in a place like this," Leader said.

"I've been tied up and tortured so many times, I've lost count. Doesn't bother me as much anymore," Alice grinned. "So, what are you gonna use? Poison mushrooms? Knives? Horrid singing?"

Leader-sama raised his eyebrow at the last means of torture. "Horrid singing?"

"Oh yes. The Hatter would always sing when I get tied up in situations like this. It was terrible."

"Really now?" Leader pulled out a wooden chair that was hidden in darkness and sat. He stared at the girl with menacing silver eyes that unnerved even Alice. "I was told that you mentioned something about a 'cat' and 'caterpillar' during your introduction with my organization members. There's also this 'Hatter.' Explain."

"Hm? You mean the Cheshire Cat, Caterpillar, and the Mad Hatter? You don't know about them?"

Silence showed that he didn't.

"Well, they're three of the Main Roles, of course," she smiled, "Like the White Rabbit, and the Hare, and Red Queen, and me, Alice."

Leader-sama narrowed his eyes. "What is this Main Role?"

Alice chuckled, "For an inhabitant in Wonderland, you don't know much, do you?"

"Wonderland?"

Well, this is interesting.

Alice stared at him. "Yes…Wonderland. What kind of person doesn't even know what Wonderland is? Did you just get sent here or something?"

Oh yes, this is very interesting. Leader-sama clasped his hands together and placed it under his chin. "Miss…Alice, is it?" A nod here. "I haven't the slightest idea where this Wonderland is, but I am sure that this place is not it." Alice's eyes widened. He continued. "Where you are now, where I am now, is Amegakure, my village. I am its leader."

He waited for a reaction. Except for the occasional "Fuck, bitch, talk already!" from the other side of the wall, the room was silent. Even a senbon could be heard dropping ("Sasori!" "My bad.").

A meek wimper evoked the man to raise his head. He expected the water-works. After all, she is away from her home, and wouldn't one be in a distressed state if that were to happen? Especially if one was a girl (or in all fairness, a sensitive boy, but that is not the case here.)

Of course, tears came streaming down the sides of her face, mingling with the crusty scab forming on her cheek. A disgusting sight. And yet Leader-sama could not help, but be a bit surprised and a little uneasy. Alice was not only crying, but also laughing with glee.

"I do not see what is so amusing in your situation Alice."

She smiled and would have wiped away the tears had it not been for the blue strings tied around her arms and wrists. "It's 'cause I'm happy," she beamed.

The man before her and the others behind the glass were stunned, questioning her sanity. Then again, they weren't so right-in-the-head themselves.

"And why are you happy?"

She sniffed before saying, "Because I got out! I got out of Wonderland, that's why!" She proceeded to guffaw, "I told Cheshire that I'd get out!"

Amidst her laughing, Leader-sama asked, "Where and what is this 'Wonderland,' Alice?"

Alice stopped laughing and slowly cricked her head towards him, a look of utter disdain flickered in her eyes. The man was not intimidated. He'd seen this look with many other shinobi. Only this time, he was dealing with a little girl in an apron. Alice lowered her eyes to the dirt.

"It's kind of funny you know."

"And what, pray tell, is so funny?"

"The place is called Wonderland, when in fact it is anything but wonderful."

"Elaborate more about this place, Alice."

"It's not even a place," she smiled softly, "It's actually a game."

A 'What the fuck is that crazy bitch talking about' could be heard from the other room, followed by a couple of 'Shhhh!'s.

"You're friends are not doing a very good job of hiding themselves," laughed Alice. Leader twitched at the comment. His S-Class shinobi were, in fact, being particularly loud. He'll deal with them later

"Continue."

"Well, as I said, Wonderland is a game from a…another dimension, I guess you could say. It was made by The Gamemaker, who acts as a sort of God in that dimension." Alice looked at Leader-sama. His face told her to go on. "There are these people called the Watchers who choose the players, see. The players come from another universe."

"Which universe did _you_ come from?"

"My memory's a little rusty. I've been in the game for so long. But I recall coming from a place called 'California'. Anyway, the players are lured to Wonderland and given roles." She looked at him.

"Roles tell us who we become in Wonderland," she smiled. "And once we get our roles, we use our new names and weapons to play the game for the Watcher's enjoyment."

"Play the game?"

She nodded. "The Kill-or-be-Killed Game."

A chilling silence creeped the room. Alice waited for her interrogator to break it.

"I see," he said, getting up from his chair. "In a sense, your world is no different from mine."

"Is that so?"

"We also kill here, but with a purpose." He looked at her. "My purpose is to become God. In your case, this world's 'Gamemaker'."

"Haha, how horrible!" she giggled, but instantly shrieked as a kunai was so suddenly lodged into her arm. Blood trickled down her elbow.

"I plan to destroy this world," said Leader, his back facing her, "And rebuild it with my own hands. There will be no more corruption. No more sadness. No more wars." He glanced at her.

"And no more games," he said, noticing her eyes soften at the thought of living in a liberated world.

"Alice, will you join me in making this happen?"

She tilted her head and closed her eyes. A small grin pulled at her lips. How nice would it be, to live in such a world. She wouldn't have to live off of those growth enhancer cakes and growth deficiency drinks. Wouldn't have to worry all the time about beheadings or being on time to watch the beheadings so that she wouldn't be beheaded herself. She would forget about the Jabberwock, forget about the singing thorn bushes, forget about _them…_

Alice opened her eyes and said, "There aren't any Red Queens here, are there?"

With that, the Akatsuki Leader knew he had his tenth member.

**Author's Note: Hmm hoped you liked it! Please review! **


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Naruto. If I did, there would be a Deidara gaiden. You know you all want to see that.

**Chapter 4: Why?**

When Alice resided in Wonderland, the only foods that were available for Alice to eat were sweets: cakes, cupcakes, pudding, and, on those rare occasions where the Caterpillar was stoned from the hookah, mushrooms; the likes were always pared with tea. So of course, it was an interesting experience for her see the contents of the Akatsuki fridge.

Interesting, but wholly unappetizing.

The various nourishments that accompanied the refrigerator were strange, even for the girl who lived in Cali-something _way back then_. She grimaced at the plastic-wrapped bowl filled with something akin to yellow worms drowning in a sort of broth.

_That doesn't look good_, she thought.

Her eyes wavered to a plate with three triangular-shaped oddities, it's bottom wrapped with a green, sticky-like paper. Alice sighed as she poked one, causing a domino effect to follow.

"I'm not even sure if this is food," She huffed.

As Alice continued rummaging through the fridge, unbeknownst to her, she was being spied on by a pair of Akatsuki members.

"Why the hell did Leader let this little _girl_ join, hm? She can't even do anything!" Deidara crossed his arms in an annoyed manner.

"Well, not anything that we know of just yet," said Sasori. "The brat has skills and, at the very least, some potential if she was able to resist the batch I made."

The blonde peered from behind the wall. He narrowed his eyes as he watched Alice sniff the onigiri before dunking it into a jar full of granulated sugar and shoving it into her mouth.

"Clearly she's stupid," mumbled Deidara.

Sasori glanced at his partner. "Clearly she's from another world."

Deidara rolled his eyes. "Doesn't matter if she's from another world. We don't pity those with a definite lack in common sense. What use is a brat to the Akatsuki anyway?"

"You're one to talk, brat," replied the puppet.

Deidara raised and eyebrow at his partner. "You're strangely soft today, Danna." He nodded his head over to Alice. "Don't tell me it's this girl's doing."

Sasori looked at the Iwa-bomber with his stoic, glassy eyes. "Don't take her so lightly, idiot. Her immunization to lethal poisons enables her to be an indispensable medic nin." He looked back into the kitchen. "Or at the very least, a spy capable of tolerating torture."

Deidara looked at Sasori with an incredulous expression. "How the hell does being immune to poisons make her into a medic nin? A spy, I can understand. But we're already doing the spy work as it is."

"Che. Stupid as always," Sasori clicked, "Being immune to poisons is practically enough. It would be difficult to kill her. If she were to study the work of the medic nins, she'll be a good asset." Sasori turned towards his partner. "We'll have an indestructible healer."

"Do you forget that she's not even a ninja? Books can't teach everything," Deidara mused. In the kitchen, Alice could be heard humming a random tune.

Sasori reached into his cloak and took out a tube of the same purple substance that marred Alice's face a few hours ago and swished the contents. Each oscillating movement was followed by the subtle _creaks_ from his wooden wrist.

"I'll teach her, of course."

**Author's Note: It's short, sorry about that D: Please review!**


End file.
